


Like The Air I Breath

by PassionThorn



Series: Masks Don't Make Us Kinky [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionThorn/pseuds/PassionThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking Laurel and Nyssa to stop fighting is like asking them to stop breathing, except Laurel likes that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Air I Breath

Laurel snarled in rage, the sound echoing within the confines of the Arrow Cave. Starling was in the grip of a massive heatwave, even the criminal element had seemingly taken the day off so the Cave was deserted. Laurel had opted for shorts and a tank top which had only made the heat slightly more bearable, Nyssa was similarly attired but seemed unfazed by the nearly stifling warmth. The assassin had been criticizing her endlessly and she was near the end of her rope. Laurel felt her hands clench into fists and she was swinging before she even realized it. Nyssa saw the attack coming and simply leaned back, her balance perfect as the blow slipped right past her. Laurel recovered and launched a sidekick, Nyssa turning out of the way. A backhand shot across which Nyssa caught and turned into an arm-bar, forcing Laurel into the wall. Nyssa's breath was hot on her neck as Laurel struggled, “We must find a way to quench this fire that drives you to recklessness.” A hand traced it's way up her leg, coming to rest on her hip. “Right, I bet you just want to see if you can nail both the Lance sisters.” Laurel snapped. She was spun suddenly, her back hitting the wall roughly, a slap stinging her left cheek. It was more shock then pain that had stunned her, Laurel well aware just how hard Nyssa could actually hit. “The next time, I use a fist.” she warned. “This is how you scratched an itch before Sara showed up, isn't it. Find some pretty little wannabe assassin, offer her some free training, correct her til she loses her cool, and then go to town once she's all hot and bothered.” Laurel smirked, the fire Nyssa had spoken of driving her on. Nyssa was as unreadable as ever but Laurel thought she saw something in her eyes. “You wish to see how I sated my base desires before Sara came into my life?” Nyssa asked, her hand shooting up to encircle Laurel's throat. She reflexively sucked in a breath and tensed as Nyssa palmed a breast and squeezed hard, causing her to hiss in pain. Nyssa forces her head to the side and sinks her teeth into the junction of neck and shoulder, biting hard enough to leave a mark that will last through tomorrow. Laurel's defiant streak rears it head again as she raises one leg, bracing her foot against the wall, forcing her thigh between the raven-haired woman's legs. Nyssa rumbled deep in her throat as she ground against the smooth expanse of skin. “Thought I'd just stand here and take it?” Laurel quipped. Nyssa's eyes darken at the remark and she forces the leg back down, “This will be better if you do not speak.” she said, her words punctuated by the tightening of her grip. Laurel gasped as her air was suddenly cut off, Nyssa driving her free hand beneath the edge of her shorts. Nyssa smirks as her fingers slide across skin that is slick with more than sweat, “It seems it is not just the mask you are keeping secret.” Laurel curses silently at the blush she knows is coloring her cheeks, Nyssa having zeroed in on one of her most secret fantasies.

Nyssa loosens her grip slightly, air rushing into her lungs. Laurel snarls has she manages to push Nyssa away, well aware it's because the assassin allowed it. Laurel kicks out again and Nyssa dodged, coming up beside her and closing her fingers around the back of Laurel's neck. Nyssa shoved forward suddenly, bending Laurel over one of the numerous workbenches in the room, pinning her there with the hand at the base of her neck. “It seems there is only one way to drown this fire in you.” Nyssa said, drawing her fingers up the inside of Laurel's thigh. “Right, like that's what this is about.” she shoots back. Laurel felt her shorts being pushed down, the cool air of the room rushing across her most private of places causing her to gasp again. Nyssa's fingers drew up her thigh again and suddenly Laurel felt those same fingers running across her clit, the pressure exactly how she likes it, almost as if Nyssa knows her every thought. She barely has time to adjust to the stimulation before those fingers slipped lower and dove inside her, a trio of fingers stretching her wide. Nyssa pumps hard and fast, seeming like she wants to break Laurel in the best way possible.

Somehow Laurel remembers where they are through the haze of lust, “Nyssa, not here, any of the team could walk in.” The assassin chuckles deep and rich, breast pressed against Laurel's back, she can feel the twin points of arousal through Nyssa's shirt, “Very well, but I must wonder which you fear more, being found like this or that I may stop?” Nyssa steps away and Laurel stands up, shorts still around her knees, when the sound of the door opening makes her scramble to pull them up. “Hey guys...everything okay?” Roy asked, descending the stairs. “Yeah, everything's1 fine. We were just leaving.” Laurel answered as she grabbed Nyssa's hand and pulled her along. Laurel practically shoved the dark-haired woman into her car and sped towards her apartment. Laurel's fingers became clumsy as she tried to unlock her door, Nyssa's own coming forward to help steady them. They were barely through the door when Nyssa slammed her into the wall, “I believe we have business to finish.” she whispered against Laurel's ear. Nimble fingers slipped down Laurel's shorts again and found her possibly wetter than before, the anticipation having done nothing to calm her down, before they retreat to rest on her hip. “I told you, you're gonna have to work for it.” Laurel spun, her elbow leading but hit nothing except air as Nyssa ducked under the attack. She shot up suddenly, pinning the other woman's hands above her head, her face inches from Laurel's own. “You act as if blending intimacy and violence is a foreign concept, I assure you it is something I am well acquainted with.” Nyssa whispered, her lips brushing against Laurel's. Laurel shivered at the remark and then surged forward then, their lips colliding with bruising force. Their tongues dueled for dominance before Nyssa's claimed Laurel's mouth, the two breaking apart after many long moments. The heat was even worse now, the air conditioner fighting a losing battle. “Too many clothes.” Laurel rasped, voice thick with lust. Nyssa smiled, “Agreed.” she released her hold and quickly yanked off her shirt, the garment disappearing somewhere behind her. Laurel was still catching her breath as Nyssa repeated the action with her bra. Laurel seized that moment to strike, trapping the assassin's hands inside the undergarment and forcing her against the opposite wall. “Looks like I'm in charge now.” she smirked. “Indeed.” Nyssa responded as she used the grip on her wrists as leverage to swing her legs up and wrap them around the other woman's waist. Laurel reflexively released her grip and brought her hands down to cup Nyssa's ass to support her weight, which left Nyssa free to untangle her hands and seize Laurel's head, forcing her lips to a breast. Laurel took the already pebbled peak between her teeth and bit down, earning a pleasured moan from the dark-haired woman. Laurel switched from bites to soothing the tortured bud with her tongue before shifting to give the other similar attention, continuing like that for a while before she realized that Nyssa was once again in control. She pulled her head back and released for grip on the incredible toned backside, the assassin landing nimbly on her feet.

Nyssa kicked out then and Laurel jumped back, realizing as she did so that the attack had been slow for the other woman. She felt something bump into her back, deducing it was a cabinet since she had dodged backwards into the kitchen. Nyssa followed her, unconcerned with her partial nudity. Nyssa feinted a punch and when Laurel tried to block, she instead hooked her legs and scooped them out from under the vigilante. Laurel landed hard, barely breaking her fall, Nyssa pulled Laurel's center flush against her. Before she could even react, Nyssa's hand found it's way to her throat again. The two women locked eyes, Laurel's hand wrapped around the assassin's wrist, their breathing hastened by something other than the fighting. “Yield, I will make it worthwhile.” Nyssa said, her thumb drawing tiny circles on the prone woman's neck. Laurel was about to resume their fight for dominance when she felt Nyssa's other hand toying with the top of her shorts. Laurel huffed in defeat, releasing her grip on Nyssa's wrist, forcing herself to take steady deep breathes. The assassin smirked and shoved her hand inside Laurel's shorts, purring something Laurel couldn't understand. Laurel gasped as Nyssa rubbed her through her shorts, the sound quickly chocked off as the assassin tightened her grip on her neck. Laurel understood the science behind her obsession, the sudden release of chemicals from an orgasm become more intense as it was forced upon a brain slowly shutting down from lack of oxygen but she knew it was more than just that and the fact that she knew Nyssa would follow through where others wouldn't. It was the weakness and defenselessness that was required for what she wanted, trusting her partner enough to expose the chink in her armor, reveal her soft underbelly to another so they could take her to new heights of ecstasy. Nyssa's eyes were blown wide with arousal as she released the prone woman's throat for a moment, Laurel fearing she had misjudged the situation, before she yanked Laurel's shorts completely off. Laurel groaned as Nyssa blew softly against her overheated center. “I will grant you what you desire, my little black bird, but you have to ask for it.” Nyssa growled, a single finger teasing her entrance but not pressing deeper. Laurel shook then, trying to keep from bucking against the other woman's hand and trying to decide if she should do as Nyssa commanded or resume their battle. Nyssa took the opportunity to shove the prone woman's shirt and bra up, thumb teasing a nipple while her lips closed around the other. “Please.” she finally whispered, mind barely working under the sexual haze. Nyssa quirked an eyebrow and added a little more pressure, sinking her teeth gently into the hardened nub, “Please, what?” Laurel knew the battle was lost, it was just a matter of how long before she admitted it. “Please do...what you were doing a second ago.” the prone woman said, her head turned away, cheeks turning red. Nyssa knew that American's had a...complex relationship with what was consisted taboo, especially with regards to intimacy, so she was willing to meet Laurel half way. “Good, deep breath now and I hope you have been working on controlling your breathing.” Nyssa said, long and nimble fingers leaving her breast, coming up to encircle Laurel's neck again. She drew tiny circles on the clit of the prone woman before trapping the bundle of nerves between her thumb and forefinger, tweaking it slightly. Laurel mewled, her hips unconsciously trying to chase the pleasurable pain. The sound was silenced as the dark-haired woman's grip tightened, cutting off the vigilante's air with a simple gesture. The grip was too perfect to allow Laurel to draw in even a tiny breath of air, her vision already starting to darken around the edges, the assassin shifting to press three fingers deep inside her. Nyssa held her grip for a second or two and released, the oxygen filling Laurel's lungs almost as delicious as the orgasm she felt building. The two women locked eyes again, “This time will be longer. Are you ready?” Nyssa asked. Laurel closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, remembering the techniques Nyssa had taught her.

Laurel's eyes opened and she nodded, Nyssa's hands having slowed but never truly stopping. She surged into motion against, her fingers becoming a blur, another finger added suddenly, stretching Laurel even further. She hissed against the pain that was quickly bleeding into a sharper form of pleasure. Nyssa clamped down suddenly, grinding her other hand against her lover's clit. The darkness closed in on her again, her vision blurring even more when her orgasm hit. It slammed into her like a train, the normal tiny display of fireworks she associated with climaxing was replaced by a series of blinding explosions which turned her quickly darkening world into a sheet of searing white. Her body went so rigid that her muscles ached more than they ever had after a night of crime-fighting, her lips formed into a silent O. Some logical part of her mind worried that Nyssa wouldn't let her breath in time, the thought no sooner entering her mind then those glorious fingers let go. Air filled her lungs and she shuttered through an aftershock so strong she thought it was another orgasm, the assassin's fingers slowing to ease her down from the height she had hit. Her breathing was ridiculously fast, Nyssa's hand coming to rest between her breast, “Slow, little bird, slow.” she whispered. Laurel felt her breathing slow, Nyssa's simple presence having a calming effect. She went slack then, her body wrung out like a rag, drenched in sweat that had little to do with the heatwave. Nyssa slowly withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, the taste already becoming one her favorites. “Now that we have indulged one of your desires, perhaps we can indulged one of mine.” Nyssa said, trailing kisses up the other woman's stomach, abs twitching as she went. “And what would that be?” Laurel asked, voice still thick with lust. Nyssa didn't answer but cast her eyes towards the refrigerator, focused on the ice dispenser built into the door. “Yeah, just give me a minute and I'll totally win next time.” Laurel panted as her lover reached her lips. “There are many forms of victory, little bird.” Nyssa whispered.


End file.
